Damn You Teenage Curiosity
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: (POKEPHILIA STORY) Dawn has journeyed deeper into her stage of being a teenager; Many things about her have changed, including her love for Pokémon. What happens when, out of the blue, Ash calls and requests for Dawn to care for his Infernape while he is away? Will Dawn be able to contain her curiosity around Ash's Infernape?


_**ღ Damn You Teenage Curiosity ღ**_

_**Pairings: Ash's Infernape/Hikari/Dawn**_

* * *

_**Warnings: This fiction contains pokephilia, nothing major I can assure you; Nonetheless, it contains pokephilia.**_

* * *

_**.:~ Hello all you lovely bunnies :D ~:.**_

_**I figured I would be rather brave and write you guys a.. pokephilia fiction; For those of you who aren't aware of what pokephilia is, pokephilia is the romance between pokemon and human.**_

_**I have many pokephilia pairings; However, I am not a hardcore writer. So, the most you guys can expect are some really cuddly and warm moments **_

_**Hope you guys like it :) If not, be mature don't say anything at all :)**_

* * *

_"Oh, hello Ash~! You sure are home early from your trip; Did you not win the tournament?"_

_"Ugh, mom, the tournament isn't for another 2 weeks. I've been toughening my team up out in the town before I leave tomorrow!"_

_"Well, excuse me mister grouchy pants; What's gotten into you?"_

_"..Infernape's been even grouchier than before, mom. He won't cooperate with any of my pokemon, he won't even listen to me! He's used ember on me so many times that the wounds I got may be permanent!"_

_"Oh my.. Have you got any idea why he's acting like that?"_

_"Not a clue; I do know i'm not taking his butt to the tournament, I can't imagine what he would do if I sent him out during a tournament!"_

_"Well, who are you going to carry with you then?"_

_"Charizard; He's not as strong as Infernape, but he's close to it."_

_"What are you going to do with Infernape while you are gone? He does have a habit of busting out of his pokeball whenever he likes; What happens if he sees you using Charizard?"_

_"...You have a point mom, hmm..."_

_"Oh! How about you give one of your little friends a call and see if they would watch him for you?"_

_"Who do we know that would want to watch a grumpy Infernape though?"_

_"What about your little friend, Dawn was it? She seemed to be so attached to your Infernape; I'm sure she'd be delighted to care for him~"_

_"That's a great idea mom! Quick, hand me the phone!"_

* * *

"Yo Dawn!; Heading out to get groceries early?" The blonde boy whom Dawn had come to know as Barry called to her, his voice teeming with that same annoying eagerness.

Dawn flashed her childhood friend a sweet smile "Yeah; Mom's leaving on her trip to Kanto today. I have to stock up on groceries and pokemon food for the two weeks she'll be gone; That, or else we'll starve."

Barry chuckled "Oh please; I doubt any of you will starve, especially you of all people!"

Dawn glanced down at her slightly chubby figure; Barry had a point, she had gained a few pounds since she had come home from her journey with Ash and Brock.

Dawn blamed herself for not getting enough exercise during the 8 months she had been home; She was exhausted though, all that journeying had really tired her out and all she wanted to do was sit around and eat her favorite chocolates she loved so much.

Dawn narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the blonde ditz "Well, excuse me for not being anorexic like I used to be."

A mischievous smirk surfaced on Barry's face "It seems like I struck a nerve there."

"How about I strike an idiot on the head?" Dawn shot back, the irritation in her voice beginning to seep through her usually sweet and joyful tone of voice.

Dawn jumped ever so slightly at the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket; The song 'Starships' By Nicki Minaj playing loudly.

Dawn tuned out the sound of Barry's chuckling and glanced at the caller ID.

Her blue eyes widened in pure surprise once she saw who was calling her..

"..Ash Ketchum?" Dawn asked upon answering the phone; Just to clarify that it was not a prank caller or anything like that.

Ash's ignorant friends he was traveling with had been getting ahold of Ash's phone and would prank call her occasionally.

"Who else would it be? How are you doing, Dawn? I haven't heard from you in awhile." Ash's voice boomed over the phone.

Dawn's blue eyes shifted to Barry, whom had a curious expression on his face and was listening to the other end of the phone.

"So? Why are you calling Ash?" Dawn asked, eager to get to the point in why Ash had called.

It was not that Dawn did not enjoy talking to Ash; It's just that Ash was never much on talking and usually called for a reason. While on their journey, if they happened to be spilt up, Ash would call Dawn and simply ask her for advice or whatever.

"Alright, the thing is.. I need someone to watch Infernape for me while i'm gone for the next few days; I'll be leaving tomorrow and Infernape's been grumpy lately, so that's why i'm not taking him with me." Ash explained.

A quizzical expression made it's way across Dawn's face "..Why can't your mom watch him? Mr. Mime seemed to like him."

"Well.." Ash pondered "Here's the thing, mom has mentioned you had always liked my Infernape. So, I figured you wouldn't mind watching him."

Dawn felt the color drain from her cheeks, and she began to sweat "..Your mom noticed that?"

"Yeah, she said you got along with him well." Ash responded.

Dawn considered herself lucky that Ash had been oblivious to her feelings most of the time; The guy never really had been what she would call 'sentimental' when it came to girls.

"W-well.. I guess I could. Do you remember how to use your PC to transfer him to mine?" Dawn asked, giving in.

Dawn had always known she had changed since she ended her journey and became a pokesitter for Twinleaf Town. These changes, most of them, were normal. Dawn had grown slightly taller, as did her hair. Her breasts had begun to grow as well; This was one fact she had been excited about.

Then, there were changes in her nature as well; She became aware of her sudden curiosity to many things that both her mother and society would call 'Inappropriate'.

She had become curious to what it would be like making love to the same sex, things similar to that.

She also had become to question her love for her pokemon; Dawn loved her pokemon, as did many other trainers. However, Dawn had become aware of her.. odd kind of love towards her pokemon.. It was an illegal kind of love.

Dawn was positive that her teenage thoughts were behind her sudden odd attraction to pokemon; Nonetheless, the curiosity was beginning to drive her mad.

She had never confided in anyone her affections and curiosity's, not even to piplup; Dawn swore to herself she would not ever attempt to act on her curiosity towards any of her pokemon.

Dawn had always cared for Ash's Infernape, perhaps she may even had dared to admire him; The Infernape had been through many rough patches in his life.

From being abandoned as a young chimchar by Paul because he was presumed 'weak'..to striving to become more and more powerful and be able to show his cruel previous owner that he was not weak; Dawn knew it had to be rough.

"Alright! He's been sent to your PC now, Dawn. Listen, I gotta go. My teams eager to hit the road. See ya!" Ash yelled, snapping Dawn out of her trance.

The click of her phone let Dawn know that Ash had, once again hastily hung up; That boy was never going to change..

Dawn sighed as she closed her phone and turned to face Barry, whom had a very serious expression on his face; This was very unlike Barry to suddenly become serious.

"..You going to be okay in there?" Barry questioned.

Dawn bit her lip, to be honest, she didn't even know if she was going to be okay..

The smile resurfaced upon Dawn's face "I'm sure i'll be fine; How bad can watching Infernape be?"


End file.
